In prior art systems, breathable coatings are used mostly on synthetic leathers. Since these synthetics are made of short-fiber fabrics, being thick and of low density, the peeling of the coatings from the fabrics present no problems. When the fabrics chosen for coating are nylon or polyester taffeta, it is difficult to get the breathable coating to adhere because these fabrics are smooth and bonding is difficult. In order to improve the bonding of breathable coatings on these fabrics, we use double bond polar group compounds in the reaction.